


The Circus: Part 1

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM themes, Gen, mentions of prideshipping, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kane Game's employees meet up to discuss the final preparations for their big event - The Circus.*This work is part of the Lying To Myself universe and takes place between chapter 11 and chapter 12. As such, it won't make sense without reading that first.





	The Circus: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> We're sorry that there has been a delay in updating LTM. Real life has gotten in the way, however we're hoping to have the next chapter out soon.
> 
> For now, we hope you enjoy this in the meantime.
> 
> <3

“YAMI!”   
Yugi’s voice rung through the studio.   
“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

The Pharaoh ran up the stairs, panting heavily.   
“I’m here, calm down, I’m here!”

He looked as if he might just collapse in the next seconds.   
Yami had been running up the stairs from the tomb, meaning, he had to get through his own room, through the hallway, up a flight of stairs, out of the changing room, through another hallway, up another flight of stairs, through ANOTHER hallway, and now he was finally standing in the employees room, paying the price of his impromptu sprint.

“Where the fuck have you been? This is YOUR meeting!”   
Yugi looked accusingly at him, frowning a bit.

“First of all, this is not my meeting, but ours. And second of all, I have been downstairs and looked through the stocked items for the circus. The whole mirror room is STUFFED. If anyone requests it, reschedule.”

Mai looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
“The storage room, hmm?”

He whipped his head around, tilting it. With every other person, he would have been angry, but Mai amused him. “Yes.The storage room. I know, it’s a hard-to-grasp concept for you, but some of us have to restock, so people like you can play all day and not worry about actually filling out orders.”

“You know damn well I’m filling out orders, princess.” Mai smirked at him.   
“But I wanted to know, what YOU have been up to in there, being lost for a while now, hmm?   
And coincidentally in a room stuffed with lube and toys… Have you had an interesting session lately?” Her gaze was tearing at Yami, daring him to make a mistake and reveal himself.

But there was nothing to reveal, so he held her eyes and told her, that his last client had been over forty and not exactly his type. And while he didn’t discriminate against age in his playroom, his bedroom fantasies had great restrictions.

Yugi shrugged, and muttered: “Well it wasn’t Kaiba…”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”

Honda, who had walked in during their conversation, tilted his head curiously and asked them, if Yami had finally accepted his feelings for Kaiba, earning a happy nod from everyone except the Pharaoh himself, who only offered an angry growl.

Instead of an answer, he accepted his position on thin ice and walked over to Otogi and Shizuka to sit down with them on one of the sofas.   
They immediately curled into one another, as they always did, when they were in the same room.

It didn't even matter if it was two or all three of them, as soon as they met, they turned into a pile of limbs one could barely untangle.

When their relationship started, it had been a challenge, because jealousy was sometimes an issue, but with time, they realised they could trust each other wholeheartedly and enjoyed themselves.

Shizuka and Honda weren't usually at the mansion, since they didn't work there, but they wanted to help for the circus. Especially Honda who liked to come around and play, too.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’d like to get this done, and rather sooner than later, because I want to go home. It’s late.” Yugi rolled his eyes.   
Normally, he enjoyed mocking his twin greatly, but today he had other plans.

“Is Anzu coming over?”   
Mai cooed at him, happy to have found a second target.

“Shut up.”

“That’s a yes.”

“We have to practise the routine.”

Yami giggled loudly and joined the conversation, suddenly feeling much more talkative.   
“You know, dear brother of mine, maybe, if you actually concentrated on the performance rather than on her, you would actually get things done.”

“And how is ‘not focusing on a sexual interest’ working out for you?”   
Yugi looked at him directly and raised his eyebrow.

Well.. where this was heading, he couldn’t win.   
Yami accepted, that there was little to say to this that wouldn’t make him look like a total loser, so he only offered his twin a grin and turned back to Mai and the others.

“We gathered here today to plan the biggest event this season, the Circus of Sin.”   
Everyone nodded.

“This isn’t only going to be one of the biggest fetish parties in Japan, it’s also our biggest event yet. So I NEED every single one of you at their peak performance. That means, AND I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, that there WON’T BE ANY FUCKING UNTIL THE SHOW IS OVER. Did you all understand this?”

The group gave him a collective nod.   
Yami was positive they would be able to manage it this year.   
Last year, there had been a very unpleasant situation with two of the sound technicians, since then they had established the easy rule to wait with the fucking, until the show was over.   
But since all of them had seen, what a huge amount of chaos this kind of behaviour could create, Yami was convinced that no one wanted to repeat it this year.

“Ok guys, then -”  
He suddenly interrupted himself, feeling a strange sensation around his leg.  
“MAI, I swear to god if your pet won’t behave I’ll chuck him out of his headspace before you can even think of stopping me.”

The other domme stared at him, angrily.   
“Don’t you even think about it, it has been hard enough getting him to be comfortable at a meeting like this.”

Yugi narrowed his eyes, watching Jou.   
“Maybe he should be in his human headspace for such a meeting, though.”

“OH shut up!”   
Mai was honestly angry now.   
“If he needs to know anything, I’ll let him know. Where exactly is your partner, hm? Jou is at least here. What is Anzu doing?”

“Enough!”   
Interrupting them, Yami threw his hand on the table, startling everyone.   
“Anzu is at the craft store where I sent her to pick up parts of our order. And Jou can stay in whatever headspace his mistress decides he deserves. This is not a battlefield and I won’t allow you two to turn it into one.”

“Yes Pharaoh…”   
The resignation was obvious from both sides. They weren’t done fighting, but it had no use, and there was enough left to do for them to focus on instead.

Mai dropped the leash she had been holding tight, so Jou could roam freely.   
Yami wasn’t sure if that had been intentional or on accidents, but it had Yugi squinting at her angrily.

The sub took his chance and ran off, sniffing around the table and walking over to the trio on the sofa. Yami stared after him, a little disbelieving, until Honda held down his hand and Jou happily nuzzled into it. The room fell quiet again.

“What did you want to tell us, Pharaoh?”

Sometimes, it was hard getting so many different people with varying characters and ambitions on one table. Literally.

“Ok... so, can we all stop pouting now and start to plan?”   
Yami looked across the room.   
He received a bunch of nods. Everyone was tired, everyone wanted to go home. It was late and their normal shifts were over.

Just when everyone had finally settled, Anzu walked in, carrying bold, fancy pieces of fabric for the costumes. Mai grinned at her, Yugi gave her a kiss, and everyone smiled again.

“Great, now we can finally start for real.”   
Yami was glad she was there, because her part was the first one to discuss.

“Anzu, when the circus starts, I want you to open the front door, wearing your costume. Yugi will be in the foyer with you, in costume, too. You should collect the tickets people already bring, Yugi is going to sell the last ones. After that, you get to guide the guests into the changing room. Any questions?”

Both of them looked at each other, smiled, and shook their heads.   
They had talked the plan through a thousand times.   
They had changed it a hundred times.   
What mattered, was the one time coming up.   
And Yami expected them at their best.   
“No, Pharaoh.”

That was easy.   
Now, he focused on the trio.   
“Honda, I want you to take care of the locker room area. No fancy costume yet. You’ll hand out the keys and supervise the changing process, I trust you to do it in a non-invasive way, if there is any problem, you’ll get to ask Yugi about it, okay?”

He nodded, smiling.   
Honda was excited to spend time with the group, he enjoyed being surrounded by friends and kinky people. Shizuka had no personal concept of kink, but was glad to be around, involved and part of the team.

“Okay, Otogi, will you show them the main floor with the catering area, the bar and the stage?”

“Yes boss, anything I have to take into consideration?”   
As the new apprentice, this was his first bigger party, and he felt nervous excitement.

“Yes, you will have to change into costume, just like Honda, as soon as the show starts. And remember…”

“... no sex before the show is over.”   
Multiple people finished the chant.

Yami was proud.   
“Okay. Despite that, I want you to be respectful, obviously, just like everyone else. Tell people they look pretty, don’t touch anyone who doesn’t want to be touched, and make sure the catering team does a decent job. Kai will have a look on them, too, and will try to make sure there won’t be any drinks standing around alone, but I trust you, so please have an eye on it.”

Otogi nodded eagerly, proud that the head dom trusted him.

“Shizuka, I trust you to take care of the coordination with all the teams? Light, sound, bar, catering… I know you are experienced in working with people and that everyone there will drop at your feet if you tell them to ‘please do something’.” He grinned, watching her blush.   
Yami would expect a woman with two boyfriends to be less responsive to comments like that, but she was soft and sensitive every time without fail.

She had been the one struggling the hardest with the mansion-concept. Despite both of her partners involved, she additionally had to deal with her brother as part of the scene, and that had taken some months. But everyone was lovely, and ultimately, it had been worth it. There was a lot she still didn’t understand, but whenever she was unsure, she would ask, and someone would explain it to her.

Mai and Anzu had turned out to be great friends for her, the three girls regularly spent evenings together.

Shizuka nodded enthusiastically. It was her first big event, too, and she really looked forward to it, despite her lack of involvement in kink in general. Her friendship with Yugi, who felt the same, helped her a lot.

“Perfect!”   
Yami grinned wide.   
“Mai, you will help Shizuka with the food.”

“Because we are women.”

“Precisely.”

“Bitch that’s fucking sexist.”

Yami laughed.   
“I didn’t choose you for that job based on your genitalia, I chose you because you are the only useful ones at this in the whole team. Are you really trying to tell me you want Otogi or Honda near a stove?”

Mai’s face changed from affront to sheer terror.   
“Okay. No. Yes. I see. I don’t want the Palermo to burn down, after all.”

“Good girl.”   
That earned him a kick to the shins, a price he was willing to pay.

Yami turned to Jou, who was still getting his head scratched by Honda.   
“Jou?”

He perked up, looking at Yami with interest.   
His eyes were blown, but clear, a sign that he was still with them to some degree, even though his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he started to happily wag his tail when Yami called his name.

“Will you be a good boy and help me backstage? Will you? Hmm?”   
He smiled gently, and was promptly answered with an excited bark.

“Yeeey, very good, good boy.”  
He held his hand beneath the table, for which Jou ran immediately to nuzzle up against.   
Yami started to scratch his sides, smiling softly, and nodded to Mai, so she could remind him later, just in case. Mai nodded back, returning the smile.

“Okay, very good. Then let’s get back to the show plan.”   
He handed out a document to everyone, making sure to hand Mai a spare one.   
The whole plan was listed on it, detailed until the last minute.

When would the curtain rise?   
Which song would play?   
What light setting would illuminate the stage?   
When were special foods and drinks served?   
And most importantly, when was everyone expected to be performing?

They all read through it, trying to find out if there had been any changes since the last time they had checked.

Yami had poured hours of thoughts into it, trying to figure out what would work best, for the aesthetics as well as for the artists.   
He was proud of his final masterpiece.   
They all had their own individual moments, everyone despite Shizuka would perform on stage.

She had asked to stay in the background, a wish Yami happily granted, because he knew he could trust her to make informed and reasonable decisions even when something actually went wrong. Yugi had trained her in handling the logistics, and everyone from the event team loved the quiet, but friendly girl.

“Okay everyone. One more thing. Maximilian will help us sponsor the whole thing, so he will be on stage with us at some point. Please be friendly to him, as always. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

The mention of Maximilian’s name inevitably summoned a picture of Kaiba in his head.   
Would he come? Yami prayed he would. But he didn’t trust his former sub to bring himself to do it.

He had no ticket reserved.   
He was on no guest list.   
He was no one’s plus one.   
Yami had checked.

A desperate voice in his head told him, this was their last chance to get things back on track.   
Even the others considered the situation problematic enough not to joke about.   
Yami knew, this was a point of no return, one way or the other.

Trying to stay in the present, he forced his mind back on track.   
“Let’s make this a night to remember.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> There will be more parts added to this series that will show the Circus in more depth so you can appreciate its beauty.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> <3


End file.
